Business continuity and disaster recovery refers to the capability to restore normal (or near-normal) business operations, from a critical business application perspective, after the occurrence of a disaster that interrupts business operations. Business continuity and disaster recovery may require the ability to bring up mission-critical applications and the data these applications depend on and make them available to users as quickly as business requirements dictate.
In order to facilitate business continuity, some organizations may wish to use backup disk images within virtual machines in failover scenarios. For example, some traditional systems may instantiate a virtual machine to use a backup disk image for immediate access to data and also perform a live migration of the disk image from the backup location to a production location.
Unfortunately, when these traditional systems instantiate multiple virtual machines, these virtual machines may suffer from poor performance. For example, high input/output latency caused asynchronous input/output operations for the live migration of one virtual machine may impede the synchronous input/output operations of an application running within another virtual machine.
Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for instantly restoring virtual machines in high input/output load environments.